


A Dominant Mortician's Mummy

by SmutKnight



Series: The Erotic Escapades Of Ernutet The Necromancer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Bindings, Bondage, Boobjob, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dresses, F/M, Femdom, French Kissing, Gentle Sex, Historical Dress, Historical Fantasy, Jewelry, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Necromancy, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Psychic Bond, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Simultaneous Orgasm, Submission, Teasing, Thighs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: You awake after being thrown from your oxen-drawn cart. Partially bound, totally naked, and utterly enchanted by the buxom sun-kissed beauty giving your un-life a whole new deeply erotic meaning.
Series: The Erotic Escapades Of Ernutet The Necromancer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119008
Kudos: 30





	A Dominant Mortician's Mummy

You awoke with a start, your gasp stifled by the thick linen pulled taut against your mouth. You were naked, the cold smooth stone of the slab you lay upon caused you to squirm uncomfortably as you tried to remember how you had got here. You couldn’t remember your name, only flashes and glimpses of memories, disjointed and muddled. There was an inkling of an accident, the sound of a started horse. That’s right, you had been transporting a cart full of grain along the river towards town when your horse had slipped upturning the cart. You had been thrown from the wooden wagon, the last thing you remember being the cold embrace of the Nile as it’s murky depths welcomed you. You’d never ventured in deep water, much too worried of crocodiles and illness, so you had never learnt to swim. No, that can’t be right. You must be mistaken. Had you not been able to swim, how could you have ended up here? Where was here anyway?

  
  


As you tried to sit yourself up, you became aware of the full extent of your bindings. Not only was your mouth covered, but your wrists were bound and held firm against the bed-like slab you found yourself on, rendered completely immobile behind your head. It was a curious sensation, for even though you were naked and bound upon cold hard stone, the cold scarcely seemed to register for you. It should be uncomfortable and unpleasant, you should be alarmed by your jumbled and pockmarked memory, fearful of why you were currently naked and restrained somewhere unfamiliar. You felt none of this however, curiously aware that you  **should** be feeling all these things yet unable to shake the gentle sense of ill-fitting peace and safety you felt in this strange windowless room. Unable to turn your head any meaningful amount, you watched as out of the corner of your vision a door opened and an unfamiliar woman entered the unfamiliar candle-lit room. 

  
  


“ _ Ah! Good morning handsome, welcome back to the world of the living~” _ The strange woman cooed, sitting herself down next to you on the stone table you were bound to as she studied your body with a smug looking smirk upon her face. You had never seen this woman before in your life, and yet felt a connection with her immediately, as if she were a life-long friend. Her eyes were olive-green and despite the unnatural trust you felt looking into them, there was a hunger thinly veiled behind them. Her complexion was dark much like your own, her sun-kissed skin smooth and blemish free and her eyelashes long and beautiful. Her hair was short and well cared for, falling no lower than her chin and harbouring intricate gold coloured tassels and decorations between her shiny umber locks. Her attire resembled that of a priestess, a flared jewel encrusted collar of leather and cloth that transitioned into fine loose fitting silk shawl that cascaded over her arms and bosom. Around her waist was a similarly decorative band of tight leather and gold trim, beginning just under her breasts and ending as her hips began. All that covered her legs was a tantalizingly translucent veil of silk, the very same thin white material that scarcely obscured her bosom. 

  
  


Though it felt almost improper given the religious attire the woman wore, you felt your eyes drawn to her body in an almost enchanted way devoid of shame. Her outfit seemed designed specifically in a way to tease and allure, the gentle silk shawl only just obscuring her nipples and leaving much of her cleavage open to the warm desert air. It was impossible not to admire her wide hips, for the narrowness of her waist and the size of her breasts created a perfect curvy hourglass figure. Though you could only really see them out of the corner of her vision, the way her silken skirt hugged her legs revealed the shape of her delicious plump thighs that transitioned to elegant slender calves. Her feet were bare, swinging idly over the edge of the heavy stone table as she leaned in to get a closer look at you.

  
  


“ _ Poor thing, you’re all confused aren’t you! Where are my manners~ My name is Ernutet, priestess of Osiris and practitioner of what villagers such as yourself insist on calling necromancy. Though, personally, I like to think of it as giving the gift of renewal and explicit purpose to those cadavers falling under my care” _ The priestess carefully explained, her eyes locked on yours as her dark enticing eyelashes fluttered seductively. Her fingertips moved and began to explore your chest, partially bound in linen and unnaturally still as you realised you were not drawing breath. The revelation that you had been reanimated, brought back through dark means to serve this mysterious woman to some yet to be revealed purpose concerned you little. At the back of your mind you knew it  **should** concern you greatly, but this was but a fleeting thought as you found your mind utterly consumed by the feeling of her fingertips against your skin. Her touch was tender and comforting, stirring up feelings of euphoria and warmth one might expect from a lover’s embrace, despite only being the faintest caress of her fingers.

  
  


“ _ I’m afraid I don’t know your living name, in fact we’d never even met before this delightfully built body of yours happened upon my humble embalming workshop. Though it matters not, for the only title fitting of one such as you that shall escape my lips will be ‘Darling’.”  _ The woman explained, exhibiting an intimate knowledge of your initial thought process upon waking up only moments ago, making you suspect you were far from the first person she had resurrected in this way. As the word ‘darling’ left her lips, at once your body accepted this as truth, the label filling your mind with familiarity and stirring excitement in your chest. You were hers. Of course you were. How had you ever thought you were, or even could be, anything different? You watched as her full lips curled into a smile, her eyes narrowing with recognition as she spotted the acceptance on your face.

  
  


“ _ That’s my good boy. I have regifted life to you for one purpose and one purpose alone, my darling. You are to serve me, carrying out my every whim eagerly and desperately, pleasing your mistress as best you can.”  _ As she continued, this new purpose crystallized in your mind, finding yourself finding it to be true. You wanted to serve her. You wanted to please her. You were her’s to serve forever and always, until the end of time. __

  
  


“ _ Do not fret darling, for though your unlife is firmly seated in indenturement, there is no labour I’d have you perform that would not fill your mind with joy” _ She explained softly, leaning over your face so that the pleasant warmth of her breath caressed your ear. The very air she breathed upon you felt as if a gift from the gods themselves, making you wonder how you had ever dared to draw breath when it so clearly put upon this planet solely for her enjoyment. Her fingertips moved down from your chest to your stomach, and then further still until they met your manhood which immediately twitched to life; rock hard in her grasp. A slight muffled moan escaped your lips, causing a delightful giggle from your newfound mistress, leaning down further and gently kissing your neck as her hand moved up and down your cock. 

  
  


“ _ You are to act as my sexual servant, waiting on my every need, satisfying my every craving. That handsome face of yours is mine by right to ride, and your body mine to tease as I see fit.” _ She continued, taking a moment to move her tongue up along your sensitive neck, making you shudder and close one eye as the ecstasy of her gentle warm tongue caressed your neck. Her saliva was intoxicating, your skin pulsing with pleasure wherever it’s sweet wetness lay, spawning deep-rooted lust in your loins that only intensified with every passing moment. She moved her legs to straddle you, her soft thighs either side of your waist in a position that felt entirely natural to you. After all, you were hers to ride were you not?

  
  


“ _ But, my darling, that isn’t to say…” _ As she spoke, she licked her lips, crawling backwards and forcing you to follow her with her eyes as she lay between your legs with her face mere inches from your manhood. “ _... that I won’t take care of your needs too. After all, the taste of masculine lust is something I find myself craving no matter the moon nor star’s position~” _ She cooed, her sultry tone causing your heart to beat hard in your chest and your cock to burn hot with desire. Your tip leaked precum steadily making her fingers slick to the touch, as if she had been edging you for hours. She took a moment to inspect her fingers, licking them greedily and letting out a sweet satisfied moan as the pleasant salty taste met her tongue. Seemingly no longer able to contain her craving, she parted her lips and locked eyes with you as she took your head into her mouth. 

  
  


You were not inexperienced, at least you thought you weren't according to the fragmented memories still partially obscured by the thick fog in your mind, and yet the experience of her tongue against your shaft felt entirely new to you. The warmth and tantalizing movements of her tongue as her lips venture further down your shaft made your legs twitch and your eyes close involuntarily from the pleasure. This feeling was familiar, felt often before though only for brief moments at a time during the height of intimacy or self indulgent lust, as if every orgasm you had ever experienced were only a slither of the potent pleasure your mistress provided to you now. You would have called out her name, were you not gagged by bandages. Even the thought of her name filled you with warmth, as if any nectar or honey could ever come close to how sweet the name Ernutet felt upon the tongue.

  
  


Though it felt as if you had climaxed immediately as her soft lips met your cock, the euphoric feeling continued and no cum burst forth from your twitching member. With every movement of her tongue, every gentle noise of enjoyment that escaped her muffled mouth, and every time her lips moved down to your base and your cock was fully cradled by her throat; you felt as if you would explode with creamy lust. But you didn’t, and seemingly couldn’t. She continued savouring the masculine taste of your meaty member, one hand disappearing between her legs as she began rubbing herself through her now damp silk. Everytime her lips left your shaft, thick strands of spit and precum connecting them to your crotch, you feared the experience was over; but every time she’d tease your head with small circular movements of her tongue before welcoming you back into her throat. This continued for what felt like hours, before breathlessly taking you out of her throat once more and looking up at you with a grin.

  
  


“ _ Cum for me, Darling~” _ She cooed, her tone of voice rivalling that of a goddess of fertility as your body obeyed her command. Your manhood erupted with milky mess, thick and potent as it splattered her face and breasts. She quickly took your cock into her mouth with a giggle, her eyes closing and an intense pleasure-fuelled moan escaping her lips as she greedily swallowed down your climax. As quickly as she had pushed you into her mouth, she pulled away leaving thick strands of cum connecting her tongue to your cock. At once she leaned forward, licking her fingers slightly and shooting you a wink as she began gently massaging her breasts either side of your still twitching member. 

  
  


“ _ See Darling? Isn’t it nice having a purpose so…” _ She paused, pressing her breasts extra firmly together, the pleasantly hot sensation causing you to close one eye. “ _ So  _ **_very_ ** _ fulfilling~”  _

  
  


Taking a few moments to treat you to the tender softness that was her sizable breast’s embrace, enjoying the way your back arched slightly causing you to strain against your restraints, she planted one less kiss upon the tip of your cock before getting up onto her knees. With one smooth movement she hiked up her skirt, revealing her deliciously thick thighs already glistening with sweat and lust. She moved forward slowly, biting her lip in anticipation of what was to come, greatly enjoying the lustful look in your eyes. She came to rest straddling your hips, your cock pressed firmly between her pillow-like ass cheeks, able to clearly feel the wetness of her excitement against the base of your cock as she bobbed up and down slightly. 

  
  


“ _ How lucky you are, brought back to service someone as beautiful as I. How lucky I am to have such a handsome man to call my very own, isn’t that right Darling?~” _ She teased, knowing full well you couldn’t answer her back with the linen gag in place. She positioned her hips so that your tip was pressed tantalizingly close to her entrance, able to feel the heat of her pussy as she positioned your cock between her spread lips. Leaning forward, she steadily lowered herself, slow enough for her to study every last moment of pleasure on your face before freeing you of the bindings across your mouth. You opened your mouth to speak, or perhaps moan, only to find her tongue swiftly moving between your lips as she began to passionately and deeply kiss you.

  
  


With that she lowered herself fully, her tight wet walls squeezing your cock firmly as it pushed up deeper into your new mistress. This sensation was even more potent than the touch of her tongue, wishing with every fibre of your being that she’d never get off and ride you over and over till the end of days. Her walls quivered and an impassioned whimper left her lips as she felt your cock pressing up against her cervix, smirking at having chosen such a well-endowed cadaver to claim as her own, before deepening the messy kiss once more accompanied by the delightful clapping sound of her thick ass impacting your body over and over and over. 

  
  


It took hours for Ernutet to fully satisfy herself atop you, leaving you both exhausted drooling messes. With every one of her climaxes, it was as if you could feel it pulse throughout your own body, no doubt due to the necromantic bond created through her reviving you for such a lewd purpose. After taking five consecutive shots of rich creamy cum deep inside of her pussy, by the time she dismounted from you it was leaking messily down her thighs and onto the stone table below. Despite having you so utterly under her control, she was careful in taking the time to thank you for your service. 

  
  


“ _ Thank you Darling. That was good, though I have a few positions I wish to try next time, perhaps I’ll consider loosening some of those restraints so we can experiment. As I’ve got to get back to my official duties, I’ll allow you to rest until I require your undivided attention once more. Sleep well my love, for when you awaken there will be plenty more mess to make together~” _ She giggled cheerfully, clearly satisfied for the time being, planting a gentle kiss upon your forehead as she closed your eyelids slowly with her fingertips. Immediately you felt your mind slipping into a deep and peaceful slumber, a smile creeping onto your lips knowing that when you awake you’ll be able to service your mistress once more.  __ __


End file.
